i love this pretty rave girl
by twilightfreak5489
Summary: bella moves to fork expecting a simple life but hidingg secrets from her brother and find out he has some of his own? will bella be able to keep her rave life and normal seprate or will the love of the rave just take over?
1. moving and living

**Twilight is in no way mine **

**In this story Charlie is rich because he inherited it from his dad when he passed away. So they have a bigger house than normal. And Emmet is her brother.**

* * *

><p>Pretty rave girl chapter 1<p>

Hello I'm Bella or if you're into the rave scene you might know me as red raver, or various other names. Right now I'm on the plane to Seattle, Washington to meat Charlie; my dad so we can go to forks. I was going to Miss the Arizona sun, the massive raves, my mom, the beach etc.

In Arizona my lives were kept separate no one knew plain Jane, Bella swan was huge into raving and kandi (a type of bracelets very fun to make!) and neon colors. Here I could start over I could show my bright side or do the same thing in Arizona.

"Ladies and gentlemen please buckle the seat belts we are about to land in Seattle" announced the captain over the intercom.

The plane landed and I walked over to the baggage area. I spotted my simple black bags and gripped them, by them I mean all 3 huge ass bags. Finally I saw Charlie running towards me, took him long enough.

He grabbed one of my bags "wow enough bags Bella? What do you keep in them?" He laughed.

If only he knew two o f them were filled with all my rave outfits and crazy neon clothes the other just contained some converse, simple jeans, tops, and hoodies. That's just how it was; I got a job payed for most of my clothes and the rest when to food instead of the organic crap Renee always had to have, she never knew about my rave side. Luckily Charlie will be giving me a decent amount for doing chores and cleaning. So hopefully I won't have to get a job working at some shit hole of a store.

We walked to the car in silence and that was pretty much the whole ride. He just asked me what I've been up to and told me I could pick any room in the house since he moved after the last time I was here and told me how my brother Emmet was doing. Charlie was a simple man, although he got rich he still worked at the police station and kept his cars the only thing that would tell you he was rich is the house he bout. (House on profile but it's not exactly like the pic)

We arrived at the house and I was amazed, it was all white with two huge stories and a small third story. It had a rap around deck and the garage was huge! Walking into the house, it was the same old Charlie, simple deco and the same old furniture from the old house. Emmet's jeep was missing.

"Char...Dad were is Emmet?"I asked

"Oh… he went to school he was going to wait up for you but I made him go so he didn't miss anything"

"OK. Do u care if I go visit him?"

"No it should be lunch time there anyway. Take the truck. "He said passing me the keys, Thank you Charlie.

I walked into the garage, got into the large red truck started the car and blasted the radio with one of my techno cd's. The cd included: daft punk, deadmau5, italiobrothers, manian, etc. it had great beat and made me want to dance. I love to dance. I may be clumsy but I sure can dance, I can do dances most people haven't even heard off such as the Melbourne shuffle, jump style and the dance from the music video PONG. ( if u haven't seen them go look them up there really bad ass: PONG by eisenfunk) as the next song started I pulled into the forks high school parking lot seeing various cars from new to old. I found a nice parking spot next to a silver Volvo then stopped the car, grabbed the keys and walked into the cafeteria looking for Emmy bear.

**(I have almost sopped twice already but I decided ima try and go for a thousand words :c ) **

Sneaking up behind him I put my finger up to my mouth motioning 'shhh' to the other people at the table. I then jumped onto his back covering his eyes saying

"If you don't keep still I will eat your gummy bear's heads off"

I then sat next to him, grabbing a gummy bear of his lunch tray and throwing it at his face. He looked at me yelled 'BELLS' well picking me up and spinning me around.

"Emmet …can't… breathe"

"oh sorry bells" he said well putting me back in my seat, by then it seemed as if everyone was staring.

"What you looking at?" yelled the blonde chick sitting next to Emmet yelled , they all turned back to their lunch trays and chatter continued in the room.

"And who are you little whore, putting her hands all over my boyfriend?" oh hell naw the little blonde bitch is going down I don't care how pretty she is!

"For your information Rose she's my sister" he said well grabbing my hand and pulling me into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about her bells, she can be a huge bitch sometimes."

"Its fine Emmet but why didn't u tell me you had a girlfriend or tell them about me by the way?" I almost yelled.

"well hell, I don't know Bella I was nervous that you wouldn't like her, and well Charlie didn't tell me you were coming till yesterday I was going to tell them after school today but you surprised me." I smiled and understood, I could never stay mad at Emmet he was too much of a teddy bear.

We stood there smiling at each other for a minute till he told me he should go fix the problem with Rosalie and he will see me after school at home.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAYY A THOUSEND WORDS PROBLY THE LONGEST CHAPPY I HAVE EVER ROTE ! PLEASE R&amp;R OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU ~!<strong>


	2. meetings and PONG!

**(Twilight isn't mine ) **

**Thank you for the great respond to this story. I have yet to post the pics on profile but I'll try and get them up ASAP. I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'angel fallen from heaven' for the great review. **

I love this pretty rave girl chapter 2

Bpov (should I do anyone else's?)

After the awkwardly happy drive home, I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking. Luckily I had my own mini fridge with freezer were I was able to hide my glow sticks my closet on the hand was going to be hard to hide. (**Bella is scared what Emmet will say if he ever find out she raved so she is keeping it a secret like in Arizona) **I mean when your closet is half full of bright, neon, UV, glow in the dark, fluffy items it's kind of hard not to notice.

After making my room look somewhat mine I turned on my computer to see if there were any parties/raves going on in driving distance. After tons of searching I finally found a 'secret' (yeah cause it such a secret when you post in on the internet) underground rave about half an hour away from forks tonight from 11 to probly when the drunk and the high teens wake up and leave. **(I just thought that was hella funny, aren't I lame?)**

"BELLS IM HOME" Emmet yelled slamming the front door behind him. I wrote down the address then quickly shut my computer before Emmet came bouncing up the stairs and see's it.

Just as I expected he marched up the stairs, and burst into my room.

"Hey Emmet" I casually said.

"Hey is it alright if my friends come over, the ones from lunch today?" he seemed nervous asking me this it was kind of funny to see a huge bear like Emmet nervous , he looked like he could kick anyone's ass how could he be nervous of his little sisters answer?

"Ya sure Em I don't really care, go ahead." Just as I said that two cars parked in the driveway and four beautiful people walked out heading towards the house. I looked at Emmet he just smiled and ran out of the room and me chasing him all the way to door.

**(WOOOW major writers block at this point) **

He opened the door and I realized I never really payed attention to what they looked like. The first to come in was a short pixie girl, very excited to be here she was practically bouncing up and down, with her was a calm blonde haired boy. Next was Rosalie, she was very beautiful and serious which made her perfect for Emmet they balanced each other out. Finally the most gorgeous man walked through the entry way he was tall lean with unnatural bronze hair.

"Bella this is Alice" he pointed to the pixie "next to her is jasper, Rosalie and Edward" so Edward was his name, it was old fashioned but fit him perfect.

We all decided to move to the hang out room which contained video games, giant TV, etc

"Ok sooo were all spending the night, except Edward he's being a butt and not staying" She said sticking her tong out at him. "Apparently he has to leave at 10"

Great hopefully they will be asleep by then so I can change then sneak out to go to that underground rave. If not ill have to make an excuse. Maybe I could say I wasn't feeling good go to my room and sneak out? Its good thing I'm way better at lying now.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Emmet

"Ooh lets watch a movie!" Alice practically yelled.

So that's what we did we watched three movies the first about some vampire falling in love with a human, transformers then harry potter. Then Alice, me and Rosalie just watched the boys play some video games. At 9 Edward left saying he had stuff to do and he would see everyone tomorrow.

At nine thirty I told everyone I wasn't feeling well and I will be in my room the rest of the night. I walked up the stairs into my room and locked the door. I walked into my closet and picked out my favorite was a blue cyber type top a white skirt black fishnet tights, blue fluffy leg warmers, blue , black and white cyberlox ( a type of tube falls.) and last a paitr of goggles! By then it was 9:38 , so I grabbed the truck keys( it's not the rusty old truck it's a new one) and the key to my door so I could lock it up so no one would notice me gone. I walked out the door grabbing a couple glow sticks on the way out. Quietly I walked down the stairs to see that the game room was shut and surprisingly quit.

I walked into the garage and got into the truck and started it, hopefully no one heard it. Or notice the missing truck.

The drive was pretty short and when I got there I could see it was just an old parking garage but was perfect. You could hear the music probly all the way down the road. Most were teen from the area of Seattle, Port Angeles, etc. When I got inside you could see people dancing everywhere and the DJ was on a higher platform so the music would eco in the usually empty garage. Most of the people were just in neon colors with some fishnet, only few when all out like I was.

Tons of people were looking at me probly never seen me before and was wondering who I was. Tons of guys tried to get me to dance with I did for some but they weren't very good dancer most people were jumping up and down, swaying or doing random moves. By the second hour I had to go find something to drink I found some guys who were passing out beer in cans so I knew they couldn't of fucked with them.

I stayed and had a couple drink with the guys. They seemed really nice actually and said they would keep contact with me to tell me when to net rave was.

the dj was playing some all right music but wasnt the stuff i was used to. I told the guys id be right back after a couple of dances. i walked right up to the djand asked him to play some skrillex. seemed like everyone was joined the dance floor in a neon body to body grinding session.

from afar i noticed someone alone leaning against the cold stone wall. when i finally got close enough i noticed they had the same bronze hair as edward. when i got closer he looked up and i knew just by looking in the emerald eyes it was him. he finally noticed me when i whent up to him and grabbed his hand pulling him to the dance floor. when i got a better look at him i noticed he was wearing a plain black fishnet shirt with nothing underneath and a simple pair of shuffle pants with goggles in his hair. after a couple of songs we both whent outside to get some fresh air, from the swetting bodies and smokey air.

"Nice moves" he said

"Thanks you to."

"Here" he handed me a drink

"And how do I know this isn't poisoned" I faked shock.

"Oh it is and when you're done with it I'll have my way with you" he laughed, I popped open the can and started drinking he did the same with his.

"So what's your name? I'm Edward."

"Isa" I didn't want anyone knowing my real name here at least not yet.

"Well nice to meet ya" he shook my hand and left.

I opened my hand and there was a piece of paper with his name and number in it.

**OK so i did re write the chapter :) i actually like this **


	3. AN fixing up and continued

A/N

Hey guys ( do you know how weird it is to type to someone who isn't there?) oh well so im just saying im going to continue this story im going to fix up and re write chapter 2. I worked on it today then I shall work on chapter 3 I came up with a new plot that will be very interesting keep clicking the comment button and ill keep writing .if anyone wants to help write the story pls pm me :) SORRY FOR ALL MY BAD SPEELING D: i will fix it when i have time :/ SO DEAL WITH IT FOR RIGHT NOW PLEASE


End file.
